La Ironia de la Vida, Odio ser Hokage
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: despues de la cuarta guerra ninja, poco a poc las cosas van pasando a la normalidad, Sasuke y Naruto al fin estan juntos, sin embargo el rubio esta a punto de cumplir su sueño, que hara si para cumplir su sueño debe sacrificar el amor de su vida NaruSasu (mpreg)
1. Entre La Espada y La Pared

**Autora: La verdad, pero de verdad, no pensaba en publicar aqui esta historia, solamente en Amor Yaoi y Mundo Yaoi, pero despues lo medite y me dije que si mis otros NaruSasu estan publicadas en las tres paginas porque no publicar esta tambien , asi que espero que le guste, por si acaso estoy en Amor Yaoi como MoonNaruSasu y en Mundo Yaoi como MoonNaruSasu1981, esta como las demas historias de NaruSasu son mias de mi total autoria, asi sin mas que decir , sientansen libre de leerla, asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

Habían pasado más de tres años de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, cientos de ninjas y de personas comunes fallecieron en lo que se podía calificar como uno de los peores desastres para el resto de las naciones, en especial Konoha y Suna sufrieron grandes pérdidas, pero al final gracias a la valentía, honor y confianza de un ninja determinado, de Naruto Uzumaki, finalmente pudieron salir adelante derrotando por fin al enemigo más fuerte y conocido en todas las naciones Madara Uchiha.

La pérdida de Neji Hyuga , fue devastadora para el clan Hyuga, en especial para la heredera del clan Hinata Hyuga, pero la noticia más importante era la captura del ninja renegado Sasuke Uchiha, y no fuera que ellos lo capturaran realmente, lo que paso es que el Uchiha ayudo en la batalla final contra Madara , uniéndose a Naruto y a los Hokages resucitados por el Edo Tesai de su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha, después de eso Sasuke finalmente se rindió ante los deseos, ruegos e insultos de su amigo rubio y se entregó a los ambus para ingresar inmediatamente a la cárcel de Konoha.

Después de eso en una de las tantas reuniones de los Kages, a muy pesar del Raikage se aprobó el salvoconducto para el Uchiha, determinando la prohibición de salir de la aldea por los próximos cincos años, así como el control de su Sharigan, aunque lo último gracias a la persistencia de Naruto, no se realizó. Ahora después de más de tres años, y en total clandestinidad por los menos lo que ellos piensan Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha son parejas, una de las noches de pesadillas del Uchiha por haber asesinado a su hermano, Naruto no aguanto más y le confeso sus sentimientos, le dijo que a pesar de que en un principio le prometió a Sakura traerlo de vuelta para ella, se dio cuenta durante el entrenamiento que tuvo con su maestro Jiraya, que no fue por ella si no por el mismo que lucho hasta el final , por su parte Sasuke entre la sorpresa y el shock inicial por la confesión , admitió al rubio que también tenía sentimientos por él, que aunque trato de todas las formas posibles de romper cualquier lazo con él, al final se dio cuenta que era prácticamente imposible dejar de amar a su Dobe.

Ambos estaban viviendo como pareja en la Mansion Uchiha, Sasuke fue el primero en despertar, beso la mejilla de su novio y se fue a preparar el desayuno para los dos. El joven ha cambiado en cuanto a su personalidad, aún sigue con su orgullo pero al menos además de Naruto, se lleva bien con sus compañeros de equipo Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, digamos que los trata mejor que antes, además es buen amigo de Ino , Tenten y Shino, en cuanto los otros miembros de los 9 novatos todos ellos lo odian y le hacen la vida imposible sin que Naruto se dé cuenta, no es que le diga a su novio la clase de amigos que tiene, él sabe que se merece su desprecio por todo lo que hizo en su pasado , pero ya han pasado tres años de estos.

-Buenos días mi amor-dice Naruto abrazando a Sasuke por detrás

-Buenos días Dobe-sonríe Sasuke-siéntate que ya te tengo el desayuno preparado

-¡Ahhh me preparaste ramen Teme!-exclama alegremente Naruto-que buena esposa eres mi amor

Sasuke lo miro fríamente tenía una ganas de lanzarle a Naruto un chidori por donde más le duela, pero se contuvo, su rubio tiene una reunión de urgencia con la Hokage

-Es mejor que te vayas Naruto-dice seriamente Sasuke-Tsunade te espera, y yo no quiero darle más razones de la que tiene para odiarme

Naruto frunció el ceño, solamente Kakashi, Iruka y Tsunade sabían de su relación con Sasuke y ninguno de los tres está de acuerdo con ella, a pesar que en estos tres años Sasuke no ha hecho nada contra ellos, contra la aldea, y sobre todo contra él, aun así las personas más queridas para él. Sin embargo sacudió la cabeza, comió rápidamente y se preparó para ir a la Oficina de la Hokage

-Sasuke pase lo que pase yo te amo teme-dice de repente Naruto-y aunque Obaa chan y los demás no te acepten yo soy feliz contigo

-Yo también te amo Naruto-dice algo sonrojado Sasuke-Dobe tú y tus cursilerías pero aun así te quiero vete ya o la vieja vendrá para matarte

El rubio beso suavemente los labios de su moreno y se fue rápidamente hacia la Oficina de la Hokage. Entre tanto precisamente en la oficina de la Hokage, Lady Tsunade en conjunto con su asistente Shizune, estaban esperando pacientemente a Naruto, el rubio hiperactivo era el protegido de la rubia Hokage, sin su preserverancia quizás ella jamás hubiese aceptado el puesto de Hokage. Hace una semana atrás con el nuevo concilio se decidió quien debería ser el nuevo Hokage, aunque para que la persona obtenga ese cargo debe hacer un sacrificio por ello.

_-"Por supuesto que aceptara-_eran los pensamientos de Tsunade-_Naruto ha pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, por fin su sueño se hará realidad y un maldito estorbo como el Uchiha no será impedimento alguno para que mi mocoso se convierta en Hokage, no mientras yo esté viva para detenerlo"_

-Hey Obaa chan aquí estoy-dice muy alegremente Naruto-es mejor que sea bueno lo que me quieras decir, porque sabes que no me gusta dejar solo por mucho tiempo a Sasuke

Saliendo de sus pensamientos y algo irritada por la mención del Uchiha, Tsunade miro fijamente a su protegido, a su nieto prácticamente, el momento más deseado para Naruto finalmente llego.

-Naruto sabes que aun Konoha , Suna y otras naciones están aún en reconstrucción-dice seriamente Tsunade-sin embargo, aun a pesar de esto tomamos la decisión acerca del nuevo Hokage de Konoha

Naruto abrió sus ojos en shock, sin embargo Tsunade le dio una mirada que le indicaba que debía mantenerse en silencio.

-No mires extrañamente Naruto, tu sabias que después de la guerra yo me iba a retirar-prosigue la rubia Hokage-así que todos los nuevos ancianos y los cinco Kages de las cinco Naciones, decidimos que tú seas mi sucesor, sim embargo hay una condición para esto

-¿Una condición Obaa chan?-pregunta confundido el rubio- si vas a pedirme algo pídeme lo que sea, por mi sueño de ser Hokage soy capaz de hacer lo que sea Obaa chan

-Incluso dejar a Sasuke Uchiha Naruto-dice firmemente Tsunade-el concilio sabe de tu relación con él, y jamás permitirá que un Hokage se relacione con un traidor

-¡Pero Sasuke cambio Obaa chan, el ya no es el mismo de antes!-exclama un molesto Naruto

-Pero solamente para ti mocoso-dice duramente Tsunade-nadie pero nadie en esta aldea cree en el arrepentimiento del Uchiha, nadie se siente seguro con la presencia de el aquí, así que respóndeme Naruto, aceptarías ser Hokage en cambio de romper cualquier tipo de relación con Sasuke Uchiha sí o no…

Continuara….


	2. Confesiones, Mentiras y Tristezas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

Naruto no podía creer lo que está sucediendo en la oficina de la quinta Hokage Lady Tsunade, frente a el precisamente su Hokage, la persona que él considera como una abuela , le acaba de decir de que su máximo sueño de ser Hokage está a punto de hacerse realidad, pero a qué precio, al de perder a la persona que para bien o para mal lo hizo convertirse en la persona que es actualmente, sabía que amaba a Sasuke a pesar de sus errores, o al menos eso quería creer. Tsunade sonrió internamente sabía que su casi nieto tenía dudas acerca de la fidelidad y cambio de Sasuke Uchiha, era demasiado perfecto para todo el mundo creer que Naruto perdono del todo al Uchiha, sabiendo que Sasuke lo único que ha hecho con el rubio es dañarlo y hacerle su vida miserable.

-Escúchame mocoso-dice en voz baja Tsunade-tal vez piensa que somos egoísta al pedirte eso, pero de verdad puedes culparnos por estar a la defensiva con el Uchiha

-Pero..Obaa chan..yo-dice tartamudeando Naruto

-Estas Tarmudeando Naruto-dice seriamente la rubia Hokage-ni siquiera tu confías de verdad en el mocoso, cariño que pasa si lo dejas, se va acabar el mundo, vas a morir sin él , dime Naruto

-Yo lo amo Obaa chan-dice seriamente Naruto

-Cuando amas a alguien no hay dudas de por medio mi niño-dice dulcemente Tsunade-tampoco hay abandono, no hay miedo, no hay traición y te guste o no Naruto Sasuke hizo eso te abandono y te traiciono, y no solamente eso te produjo miedo Naruto tu no estas con él por amor, tu estas con él por miedo, por simplemente miedo a lastimarnos o miedo a abandonarte, dime estoy equivocada mocoso

Y Naruto se encontró que para bien o para mal, él no podía responder a eso, quizás de verdad todo ha sido una mentira con Sasuke, y no le sorprendería mucho saber que nuevamente el Uchiha esté jugando con él. Tsunade odiaba lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que manipular a Naruto era lo último que quería hacer precisamente lo hace por su bien , para que finalmente pueda ver a su mocoso convertido en todo un Hokage y como eso iba a suceder si él estaba con Sasuke.

Uchiha como odia ese mocoso traidor, arrogante, que después de hacer sufrir a Naruto se cree con el derecho de adueñarse de él, de ser su pareja como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos, porque ese chico no pudo o no quiere entender que después de su traición a la aldea, después de los innumerables intentos de asesinato no solo contra Naruto sino contra sus otros compañeros en especial contra Sakura y Kakashi, piensa que venir aquí y pedir perdón borra todo el daño que hizo, ese chico realmente vive en otro mundo, lo que ella espera una oportunidad para hablar con él y ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa, pero algo ha logrado, la semilla de la duda está en la mente de Naruto y sabe que en cualquier momento el rubio le echara en cara al Uchiha todo lo que lleva por dentro, solo queda esperar a que sea el propio Naruto que le ponga punto final a su relación con Sasuke Uchiha.

En otro lado de la aldea en la casa de la familia Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka, la Kunoichi del equipo de Asuma, estaba alistándose para salir a visitar a Sasuke, desde que el Uchiha regreso a la aldea , después de pedir perdón públicamente y todo, ella y Sasuke se volvieron muy buenos amigos prácticamente como hermanos, es tal su relación que ella entiende a la perfección que su amor de infancia por Sasuke era solo una ilusión , una fantasía que cualquier niña puede tener. Ahora siendo ya prácticamente una mujer adulta su corazón nuevamente está roto y Sasuke no tenía nada que ver con eso.

_**Flashback:**_

" _Finalmente la cuarta guerra ninja se desato, las cinco naciones se unieron para enfrentar al más poderoso de todos sus enemigos, Madara Uchiha, era una batalla de vida a muerte, en el cual seguramente ninguno de los bandos saldrían ganador, hubo pérdidas sobre todo en los grupos de las cinco naciones, en la deteriorada Konoha, la aldea era un verdadero desastre incluso estaba peor de lo que le ocurrió con la invasión de Pain uno de los miembros de los Akatsuki._

_En medio de la destrucción y de la nada, una joven rubia Kunoichi caminaba por los caminos desiertos de la aldea. No sabía a donde ir esta guerra ha consumido toda su energía física y mental, cuando pequeña se decidió ser una Kunoichi jamás se imaginó tener que vivir los horrores de la guerra, ahora no sabe que si fue la decisión correcta, mientras caminaba distraída miro al frente de ella una escena que jamás en su vida hubiese deseado ver, su compañero de equipo Shikamaru Nara estaba muy bien acompañado de la hermana del Kage de Suna, Temari, ambos estaban besándose, lo cual termino de romperle el corazón a Ino Yamanaka._

_-Supongo que también llegue tarde para ti Shika-decia Ino para sí misma_

_La rubia se volteo y se regresó por donde vino, no había caso llorar por el árbol caído, sabía que era perfectamente su culpa, Chouji varias veces le dijo que Shikamaru estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella por su obsesión por Sasuke lo hizo a un lado, y ahora está pagando las consecuencias de sus acciones_

_**Fin del flashback:**_

Suspiro profundamente ante ese recuerdo, las cosas en su equipo no marchaba bien desde la muerte de su sensei Asuma, además de que tanto Chouji como el propio Shikamaru le reclaman cada vez que pueden su amistad con Sasuke Uchiha, una parte de ella los entiende perfectamente, ella al principio creyó que el Uchiha era un caso perdido, pero al ver la persistencia de Naruto por Sasuke pensó que algo bueno debe tener el ex vengador, y afortunadamente es así, por lo menos con ella, Shino y Tenten el cambio por completo. Quizás no es que haya cambiado, tal vez este sería el verdadero Sasuke sino fuera por la masacre de su familia y la muerte de hermano, lo último Ino estaba segura que Sasuke jamás pero jamás olvidaría el hecho de saber que mato a su hermano por nada.

-Bueno familia me voy-dice fuertemente Ino-voy a la casa de Sasuke Kun y de ahí a la floristería, nos vemos

No dijo más y salió de su casa, por suerte su familia aceptaron a Sasuke , aunque al principio estaban muy renuentes con el azabache al final decidieron darle una oportunidad y hasta ahora todo va a viento a favor. Mientra camina hacia el barrio Uchiha sintió una especie de dejavu , nuevamente la escena de ver a Shikamaru con Temari se repite pero esta vez, por orgullo, dignidad de Kunoichi no le daría el gusto de verse afectada a esos dos, el Nara finalmente se comprometió con la hermana de Gaara finalizando la cuarta guerra, así que nuevamente ella sabe que no tiene nada que hacer con su compañero.

Mientras tanto en unos de los apartamentos de Konoha se encontraba dos antiguos sensei de la Academia, Kakashi y Gai, el ultimo ha cambiado radicalmente desde la muerte de uno de sus estudiantes Neji Hyuga, ya no era el sensei motivador que le sacaba la gota gorda a todos los demás ninjas, por eso Kakashi decidió hacerle una importante visita.

-Sabes algo Gai-dice seriamente Kakashi-desde que te conozco dormir hasta tarde no es lo tuyo, generalmente te despiertas mucho antes del amanecer

-Déjame en paz Kakashi-se queja el sensei cejotas-tú no tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando por estos momentos

-Bueno Gai si lo dices por Neji-dice fríamente Kakashi-te recuerdo que yo perdí a Óbito Uchiha, y sabes algo Gai lo perdí dos veces, por lo cual si me puedo dar una idea de lo que tienes

Gai se lamentó por actuar groseramente con Kakashi, el peli plateado era la persona más idónea en entender su situación, más cuando tuvo que enfrentarse nuevamente a su amigo del alma Óbito Uchiha, debió ser muy difícil para ver como su mejor amigo siempre fue un traidor en Konoha

-Lo siento mucho Kakashi-dice seriamente Gai-tienes razón tu más que nadie entiende mi dolor, pero aun así no es sencillo yo llegue a querer a Neji como un hijo, al principio era una persona cerrada por la presión de pertenecer al clan Hyuga, luego gracias a su batalla con Naruto poco a poco se fue abriendo a los demás, es tan injusto Kakashi sé que la muerte es lo seguro para un ninja pero eso no deja de ser injusto

Kakashi solo asintió , de cierta manera el siente lo mismo que Gai

-Además Kakashi-suspira profundamente Gai-también me siento contra la pared con respecto a Lee, voy a confesarte algo Kakashi , quizás tú lo intuía pero por favor que esto no salga de aquí

-Dime lo que quieras Gai-dice seriamente Kakashi-entre los ninjas siempre hay un código de confidelidad

-Soy gay Kakashi-dice seriamente Gai-y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que estoy enamorado de mi estudiante Kakashi, estoy enamorado de Lee

Y el peli plateado por primera vez en su vida no tiene nada que decir

En los campos de entrenamiento, Shino del equipo de Kurenai se encontraba entrenado solo, la razón, sus compañeros Kiba y Hinata no le dirigían la palabra por su extraña relación con Sasuke, pero en vez de molestarlo , más bien lo ayuda mucho esta separación en comprender sus sentimientos hacia cierto chico perro, es gay hace tiempo lo sabe y lo asumió, pero por proteger el nombre de la familia Abúrame y el hecho de saber que Kiba odia los homosexuales no ayuda mucho en salir del closet abiertamente

_**Flashback:**_

_En unos de los días de calor en Konoha, en el campo de entrenamiento, casi todos los nueve novatos estaban reunidos para entrenar y conversar entre ellos, con la excepción de Naruto, ya que este se encontraba en el hospital pendiente de la salud de Sasuke Uchiha_

_-No puedo creer que Naruto sea tan imbécil para estar pendiente de ese traidor-dice furiosamente Kiba_

_-Pero según Naruto Kun ese traidor es su mejor amigo-dice Sai_

_-Ahhhh por favor que amigo ni que nada Sai-dice el chico perro-como puede ser amigo un hijo de puta como ese, es más ese sabrá dios cuantas veces se revolcaría con su adorado maestro Orochimaru_

_-¿Estas insinuando que él es gay Kiba?-pregunta Shikamaru_

_-Afirmarlo como tal no puedo Shika-dice Kiba encogiéndose de hombros-pero sabemos todos aquí con la excepción de Sai, que Sasuke jamás pero jamás le hizo caso a toda su fan girls incluyendo a Ino y Sakura, y entre nosotros si él es gay eso sí sería la última gota que derramo el vaso_

_-¿Y eso porque Kiba?-pregunta Chouji_

_-Porque viejo yo odio a los homosexuales-dice contundentemente Kiba-esas personas son una abominación, no debieron nacer, la ley natural es hombre con mujer nada más y si ese bastardo es gay entonces le hare la vida un infierno porque no dejare que enferme a mi mejor amigo, porque ser homosexual es una enfermedad, una maldita enfermedad_

_Ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta de la tristeza de cierto chico de lentes oscuros_

_**Fin del flashback:**_

Shino sacudió la cabeza en recordar ese mal momento, decidió dejar todo atrás , tal vez es mejor olvidarse de la loca idea de confesarle sus sentimientos a su amigo, después de todo incluso si Kiba aceptara que él es homosexual, él tiene sentimientos por Hinata, y contra su amiga oji perla el no tenía nada con que ganar

-Es mejor así-murmura tristemente Shino-es mejor que él y los demás sepan de mi condición sexual, después de todo lo más probable que no solo Kiba sino todos los nueve novatos me odien por ser homosexual.

De regreso en el barrio Uchiha, Sasuke había limpiado toda la casa esperando no solo a su novio , sino también a su mejor amiga Ino, ellos siempre desayunan juntos. En ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y su novio entro al parecer la reunión con la Hokage fue más corta de lo que él pensó. Se acercó para abrazar a su rubio, pero este lo rechazo de forma cortante

-Estoy cansado Sasuke, me voy a dormir-dice seca y fríamente Naruto

El moreno se sorprendió y le dolió la actitud de su novio, supone que la reunión con la Hokage, no fue nada buena para él.

-¿Estas bien Dobe?-pregunta con preocupación Sasuke-si quieres te hago un té de hierbas, al parecer no te fue bien con Tsunade

-¡Te pareces Uchiha!-exclama sarcásticamente Naruto-porque no nos dejamos de juegos y me dices la verdad Sasuke

El Uchiha abrió los ojos en total confusión la verdad no tenía ni idea de la rabieta del rubio contra el

-Dime algo Sasuke-dice más fríamente el rubio-porque estamos juntos, porque estás aquí conmigo, dime la verdad

Nuevamente el moreno no entendía nada y seguía sin entender la mirada gélida de su novio hacia él, es como si en tan solo horas Naruto lo odiara por completo no podría ser o si

-Porque te amo Naruto-dice honestamente Sasuke-porque eres mi luz, mi todo, porque a veces mientras duermes me pregunto que hice para merecerte, después de todo soy un traidor, un asesino, un bastardo, pero quiero creer que contigo tengo la oportunidad de redimirme de ser feliz, porque eres amable, cariñoso un total Dobe ,pero por eso así te amo y no cambiaría nada por ti

Todo lo que dijo lo dijo de corazón, en ese instante Naruto se lanzó a sus brazos confundiendo más al Uchiha

-Lo siento Sasuke-dice en voz baja Naruto-la verdad no me fue bien en la reunión con Oba chan, quizás ese te me valdría bien , me voy a descansar

Dicho esto se fue dejando dolido y confundido a un Sasuke Uchiha que no tiene idea que nuevamente su mundo perfecto se resquebrajara por completo..

Entrando en su habitación, el rubio suspiro profundamente

-Lo siento Sasuke-dice en voz baja Naruto-pero me doy cuenta que no confió en ti, hay mucho dolor y traición de por medio y lo más doloroso es que sea lo que sea que siento por ti nunca fue amor, nunca te amé Sasuke y es hora de que tu sepas mi verdad

Continuara….


	3. El Final de una Historia de Mentira

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

Semanas, meses años, parecía que Sasuke Uchiha estaba exagerando al sentir la frialdad de su pareja Naruto Uzumaki, como de repente su sol, su luz en su permanente oscuridad se apagó por completo, tanto que a veces el Uchiha siente que la actitud de su novio eclipsa totalmente su oscuridad que ha existido en su corazón desde la masacre de su clan a manos de su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha, han pasado casi dos semanas desde que Naruto tuvo una última conversación con la quinta Hokage Tsunade y desde ahí el azabache ha notado un cambio notable en su novio un cambio nada bien para él, lo trata con frialdad, lo mantiene encerrado en su propia casa diciéndole con total franqueza que no está listo para dar a conocer su relación y que a pesar de todo la gente aún lo odia por su traición y él no quiere seguir debatiéndose entre defenderlo o estar a favor de los aldeanos, eso hace que el corazón del azabache se rompa por completo.

Naruto acaba de salir dejándolo completamente solo, Karin Suigetsu y Juugo se fueron para una misión con el equipo de Gai lo cual es irónico que sus amigos no siendo de la Aldea de la hoja lo traten mejor que él, pero inmediatamente sacudió mentalmente su cabeza no era el momento de volver a ser el Uchiha frio y resentido con todo el mundo, además muy en el fondo se alegraba por sus amigos, los tres han crecido mucho como personas Juugo ya mantenía una personalidad más calmada, gracias también a Ino con sus técnicas su amigo ha salido adelante después de Kimimaru Karin ha sido una verdadera sorpresa para el Uchiha, la peli roja supero su amor platónico por él y han sabido ser buenos amigos tanto que el no duda en confesarse a ella como si fueran hermanos, en cuanto a Suigetsu él también ha madurado aunque a veces molesta con sus ocurrencias es más maduro y serio al punto que ya no se la pasa fastidiándole la vida a Karin lo cual incluso para Sasuke es un poco desconcertante

Volviendo con los recuerdos de Naruto, a ciencia cierta sabía que nada sería lo mismo después de su traición a Konoha, él sabía que no le iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos después de que intento varias veces matar a sus compañeros especialmente a su novio. También era consciente de todo el odio que recibiría y que aun ha recibido por parte de sus ex compañeros, la quinta Hokage sus ex senseis y especialmente de los aldeanos, el anterior Sasuke Uchiha hubiese mandado todo al demonio un encogimiento de hombros un simple hn y listo no le importara nada de lo que el mundo puede pensar, pero este Sasuke no, este Uchiha es humano, sabe cuándo se equivoca o no, no vive de su pasado aunque sabe que el pasado lo va arrastrar toda su vida pero ahora sin temor alguno. Si ha cambiado si es más abierto si realmente ha intentado de todo para que su aldea lo perdone por todos sus errores cometidos, entonces porque siente que todo esto ha sido en vano, que quizás jamás debió pisar nuevamente Konoha, porque Naruto aunque haya luchado por hacerlo regresar y se haya enfrentado a los Kages por salvar su vida, ahora siente que su rubio ha sido totalmente falso con él; porque con la frialdad de Naruto, su estoy cansado Sasuke, para después Sasuke, mañana hablamos Teme con todas esas excusas el Uchiha presiente que está perdiendo a Naruto.

-Quizás no puedo perder algo que nunca fue mío en primer lugar-murmura tristemente Sasuke para sí mismo.

Acostado derramando lágrimas en el sofá de la sala de estar de la Mansion Uchiha, sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta, así que más calmadamente abrió la puerta y suspiro de alivio al ver que eran sus amigos Ino y Shino. Para la sorpresa de toda la aldea ellos además de Tenten decidieron darle una oportunidad real de perdonarlo y empezar de nuevo la amistad que se requebrajo el día que el salió de la aldea, y gracias a Dios él no lo ha defraudado a ninguno de ellos , confiaban en los unos a los otros y Ino, Shino y Tenten así como Karin Suigetsu y Juugo eran los únicos en la aldea que sabían de su relación con Naruto, el rubio se molestó en saber que Sasuke había dicho su secreto y el azabache no entendía su reacción después de todo Naruto debería saber que ellos jamás lo traicionarían, además tampoco siente que es un error fatal que la aldea se entere de su relación , después de todo a simple vista Kakashi e Iruka son parejas y nadie dice nada pero luego nadie va a querer jamás al traidor de Konoha sobre todo unido sentimentalmente con su ídolo

-Ohayo Sasuke Kun-dice alegremente Ino-vine a ver como estabas, como vi a Naruto pensé que ustedes están peleados

-Es más que eso Ino-suspira tristemente Sasuke-no sé qué pasa con Naruto, a veces siento que de verdad no debí pisar nuevamente Konoha

Tanto Ino como Shino se miraron de reojo al parecer por la mirada fría que ellos vieron en el rubio y la tristeza que emana su amigo había mucho más detrás de la aparente felicidad de la relación Naruto-Sasuke

-Chicos siéntense-dice en voz baja el Uchiha-les preparare un té y les contare lo que me pasa porque al final de todo, ustedes son las únicas personas con quien me puedo desahogar

Entre tanto con Naruto desde hace una semana su mente está totalmente confundida, mientras espera su desayuno en el restaurante Ichikaru, solamente puede pensar que finalmente su sueño de convertirse en Hokage está a la vuelta de la esquina, nuevamente tanto Tsunade como Shizune y sus senseis Kakashi y sobre todo Iruka le habían insistido que lo mejor para él era dejar definitivamente a Sasuke Uchiha y meterse de lleno en ser un buen Hokage para Konoha, ya él tenía el respeto de los aldeanos, más bien hasta lo idolatran lo aman y lo cuidan como si fuera un tesoro para ellos, lo cual eso lo hacía muy feliz, finalmente su corazón estaba curado por el dolor de sentirse que no pertenecía a su aldea por ser contendor de Kyubi. Su relación precisamente con el zorro demonio también la podría calificar como perfecta en toda la cuarta guerra ninja, ambos se mantuvieron trabajando en equipo a pesar de llevarse el susto de sus vidas con Madara y que este había logrado extraer a Kyubi , gracias al edo tensei que permitió la resurrección de los cuatro Hokages de Konoha entre ellos el cuarto Minato Namikaze el padre Naruto finalmente las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, o al menos es lo que el rubio creía pensar, no sabía porque pero la decisión de renunciar a Sasuke por ser Hokage ya no le resulta tan descabellada quizás es mejor para él , incluso para el mismo Uchiha. Estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que sintió la llegada de Kiba y el resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Hey viejo como estas?-pregunta de repente Kiba-dios no te he visto he mucho tiempo

-Estas exagerando Kiba-suspira profundamente Naruto-he tenido misiones de aquí acá, además de reuniones con obaa chan, y he estado con una persona que ustedes ya saben quien

-Con el Uchiha Naruto-suspira Shikamaru-la verdad es que no entendemos la amistad esa que tiene con ese traidor, todo tu sufrimiento, todo tu dolor, el de Kakashi y el de Sakura no cuenta para nada, crees que el hecho de que el este aquí., que ya pasado la cuarta guerra ninja hace que olvidemos todo lo que nos hizo

-Shikamaru tiene razón Naruto-dice en voz baja Sakura-yo ame desde niña a Sasuke solo dios sabe todo lo que sufrí, lo que llore por él, sabes Naruto tu más que nadie debes saber cómo me sentir al ver como mi supuesto amor de mi vida intento asesinarme sin ningún remordimiento

Naruto se estremeció por completo claro que sabía cómo se sentía Sakura, después de todo él ya amaba a Sasuke cuando este lo intento matarlo varias veces.

-Sin embargo-continua en voz baja la peli rosa-yo al igual que tu mantenía mi fe en el pero después de lo de Danzo, el hecho de venderse a Madara solo para acabar con nuestra aldea es más que suficiente para mí, la verdad Naruto con todo mi corazón aun pasen los años jamás pero jamás volveré a confiar en Sasuke Uchiha

-Dígame entonces-dice Naruto-todos ustedes que sienten por Sasuke, ustedes lo odian y quiero que sean totalmente sinceros conmigo porque de verdad necesito saber que hacer ahora en adelante

-Lamentablemente lo odiamos Naruto-dice Lee-la verdad la única razón por la que luchamos por traerlo de vuelta, por la que casi no matamos en el proceso, es por ti Naruto, eres nuestro amigo, la persona más valiosa, sino fuera por ti nadie hubiese dado ni un céntimo por el Uchiha

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lee Naruto Kun-dice tristemente Hinata-yo ya perdí a mi primo Neji por ese maldito Madara aunque Sasuke lucho con nosotros no quita el hecho que él es igual de despreciable que su antecesor, por favor Naruto, por lo que más quieras deja tu relación con ese maldito traidor, el jamás ha querido a nadie solo a si mismo

-En verdad amigo-suspira con fastidio Kiba-cualquiera diría que tú y ese bastardo tienen una relación amorosa, aunque eso es imposible tu eres un hombre de verdad no como esos miserables enfermos de la mente

Otra cosa que estaba en contra de su relación de con Sasuke era que Kiba se declaró abiertamente homofóbico , en una misión a la aldea de la neblina ataco a un ninja que dijo que estaba enamorado de un hombre, el pobre hombre casi no fue enterrado vivo, afortunadamente el incidente no paso a mayores, ni la aldea de la neblina reclamo por lo sucedió ni Tsunade castigo a Kiba al parecer la aldea en general piensa exactamente como Kiba, por eso el rubio más tranquilamente sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Tsunade no solamente lo puso entre la espada y la pared, ahora no solamente su sueño de ser Hokage depende de un hilo, sino que también la amistad con sus amigos , sobre todo con Sakura, ahora se da cuenta que la verdad ha sido bastante egoísta con ellos, ellos han estado con él en las buenas y en las malas en cambio Sasuke solo le ha dado sufrimiento y dolor en todos estos años, aunque muy dentro de sí mismo reconoce que el Uchiha ha hecho un enorme esfuerzo por su perdón y para hacerlo feliz pero ya era demasiado tarde, sintió a su demonio interior reírse y decirle que llego el momento de que Sasuke Uchiha sepa la verdad acerca de cuál real es su relación.

-Saben algo chicos-sonríe sinceramente Naruto-tiene razón, todo este tiempo pase con Sasuke para ver si valía la pena recuperar nuestra amistad perdida, si podría volver a confiar en él, pero por mucho que lo intente de verdad yo ya no confió ni confiare jamás en Sasuke Uchiha.

-Por finnnn-dicen todos a la vez

-¿Entonces qué vas hacer Naruto?-pregunta Sakura

-Terminar con esto-dice contundentemente el rubio-dar por terminado algo que nunca debió ser que es mi amistad con Sasuke, es hora de liberarme de estas cadenas que me oprimían durante años y ser libre para siempre, nos vemos chicos

Salió del Ichikaru no sin antes sonreírle sinceramente a la peli rosa

-Sakura chan después vendré para hablar contigo-sonríe el rubio guiñándole un ojo a Sakura

Mientras los demás gritaron emocionados por creer que el rubio volvería a insistir con la peli rosa, esta se sonrojo levemente, la verdad se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por Naruto eran totalmente sinceros, sobre todo sintió la angustia al ver que el rubio podría haber muerto después de que le extrajeron a Kyubi en la cuarta guerra ninja, sonrió interiormente si el rubio se le volvería a declarar esta vez ella no dudaría en decirle que sí.

Entre tanto Sasuke después de conversar con Ino y Shino decidió arreglar su casa para poder matar su tiempo ya no haya la hora de que por fin pudiera restituirse como ninja, dos años más y podría ir nuevamente a las misiones, esperaba con ansias volver hacer equipo con su novio, la verdad reconoce que él y el rubio hacen un buen equipo. Se puso a pensar lo que sus amigos les aconsejaron según Ino y Shino lo más probable es que Naruto este estresado por la quinta Hokage y el resto de los 8 novatos , ellos no lo quieren ni en pintura, él podría entender eso, pero porque presionar a Naruto porque no esperar que el haga feliz al rubio, él sabe que no es ningún santo, pero por el amor a dios es mucho esperar que le den una sola oportunidad, un estruendo de su puerta hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, al voltearse se dio cuenta que Naruto había llegado, pero no era el mismo rubio que salió esta mañana , pero luego no es el mismo rubio del que se ha enamorado y ha pasado los mejores tres años de su vida, si el azabache supiera que su dicha esta punto de romperse por completo.

Por su parte el rubio mirando fríamente a Sasuke ya no contuvo más lo que quería decir hace tiempo atrás

-Sasuke tenemos que hablar-dice fríamente Naruto

Al azabache se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sentía su cuerpo estremecerse, por la frialdad de las palabras de su novio tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Me canse de esto Sasuke-continua fríamente el rubio-me canse de las mentiras, de fingir que no pasó nada entre nosotros y sobre todo me canse de fingir que te perdone cuando es todo lo contrario Uchiha, por eso he decidido terminar contigo, lo nuestro se acabó Sasuke Uchiha.

Continuara….


End file.
